This invention relates to a dual durometer, elongate body side moulding suitable for application to a side of a vehicle body.
Body side mouldings are known for application to the sides of vehicle bodies and such mouldings may serve a decorative purpose and/or a protective purpose. Hitherto, such mouldings have been formed of a relatively hard synthetic rubber, for example a rubber of the ebonite type having a Shore hardness of 95, and it is known to employ an adhesive for applying such mouldings to the side of a vehicle body; the adhesive may be on both sides of a tape, with one side of the tape adhering to the moulding and the other side of the tape adhering to the side of the vehicle body. Unfortunately, so far as we are aware, it is not practicable to employ such adhesives with a relatively soft synthetic rubber or other plastics material, although, from the point of view of absorbing impact, for instance that caused by a door of another vehicle, it is desirable that a vehicle body side moulding is formed of a relatively soft material.
Also found in many motor vehicles is a window seal, or glass run channel, in the region of the reciprocable sheet of glazing material, for sealing and/or supporting that sheet; the seal or channel has a main part secured over a flange or between flanges and an arm projecting from the main part; the arm may be formed of a softer material than the main part, thus making the arm more flexible to serve effectively as a sealing part. A window seal or glass run channel formed of materials of two different hardnesses is referred to as being of the dual durometer type.